wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Frog Went A Walking
"A Frog Went A Walking" is a song all about a frog, who wanted to marry a mouse and what happened at the wedding. The song had first appeared on the Wake Up Jeff! album as a track. Then the song was filmed in 1999 with puppets to be put on the Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video. But the first live-action version of this song was in 2007, Getting Strong! In this version, Murray plays the frog, Dorothy plays Mrs. Mousey, Anthony plays Mr. Pig, and Jeff plays the cook. Listen Song Lyrics Wake Up Jeff!= A frog went a walking on a summer's day uh-hum A frog went a walking on a summer's day uh-hum Frog went a walking on a summers day, he met Miss Mousey on the way Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum He said Miss Mousey will you marry me uh-hum He said Miss Mousey will you marry me uh-hum He said Miss Mousey will you marry me, together we'll live so happily Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum First to the wedding was Mr Pig uh-hum First to the wedding was Mr Pig uh-hum First to the wedding was Mr Pig, he played guitar and started to jig Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum What do you think they had for supper uh hum What do you think they had for supper huh hum What do you think they had for supper, Fried mosquito with bread and butter Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum |-|Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn= A frog went a walking on a summer's day uh-hum A frog went a walking on a summer's day uh-hum Frog went a walking on a summers day, he met Miss Mousey on the way Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum He said Miss Mousey will you marry me uh-hum He said Miss Mousey will you marry me uh-hum He said Miss Mousey will you marry me, together we'll live so happily Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum First to the wedding was Mr Pig uh-hum First to the wedding was Mr Pig uh-hum First to the wedding was Mr Pig, he played guitar and started to jig Uh-hum, uh-hum, uh-hum What do you think they had for supper uh hum What do you think they had for supper huh hum What do you think they had for supper, Fried mosquito with bread and butter Yum-yum, yum-yum, yum-yum |-|Dance Dance!= A froggy went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A froggy went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A froggy went a walking on a summer's day To meet Miss Mousey on the way Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh He walked right up to Miss Mousey's door Uh-huh Can I come in? He walked right up to Miss Mousey's door Uh-huh Let me in He walked right up to Miss Mousey's door Where he had often been before Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh He said Miss Mousey, "Are you within?" Uh-huh Why, yes I am He said Miss Mousey, "Are you within?" Uh-huh Yes, I'm here He said Miss Mousey, "Are you within?" Why, yes She said Where have you been? Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh He said Ms. Mousey, "Will you marry me?" Uh-huh I don't know about that, Mr. Frog. He said Ms. Mousey, "Will you marry me?" Uh-huh Mmm, let me think about it He said Miss Mousey, "Will you marry me?" And together we can live in an apple tree Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Now the first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh (Oink, Oink) The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh (Oink) The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig He played bagpipes while they danced a jig Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Take it away, Mr. Pig Mr. Pig (playing bagpipes) Well, the second to the wedding was Mr. Fox Uh-huh The second to the wedding was Mr. Fox Uh-huh The second to the wedding was Mr. Fox He bought them a lovely pair of socks Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Well, the next to the wedding was Mr. Fly Uh-huh (Buzz, buzz) The next to the wedding was Mr. Fly Uh-huh (Buzz) The next to the wedding was Mr. Fly He got stuck in an apple pie Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Well, what do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh What do you think they had for supper? Fried mosquitoes and lemon gutter Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh The last to the wedding was Mr. Snake Uh-huh (sssss) The last to the wedding was Mr. Snake Uh-huh (sssss) The last to the wedding was Mr. Snake He ran away with the wedding cake Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Froggy and Mousey lived happily Uh-huh Yeeha! Froggy and Mousey lived happily Uh-huh Yeeha! Froggy and Mousey lived happily Together in an apple tree Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Song Credits Trivia * The 2006 instrumental track of this song is played on Interview with The Wiggles' Mums. * The 1996 version plays in C where as the 2007 and 2016 versions plays in D. * The acoustic guitar intro plays in the games The Wiggles' Musical Instruments and Matching Instruments. * In Dance Dance!, the song is titled as "A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day". * When the song was released on DVD, Mr. Snake was replaced by Mr. Lion because The Wiggles didn't know how to fit in a snake costume. * On April 12th 2018, the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. Appearances Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Stories Category:Solo Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Dance Dance! songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Songs that have title differences Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs